Access to a network, such as a private network, e.g., an intranet or other internal network, may be provided by a gateway. The gateway is positioned outside of the firewall that protects the network with the gateway configured to receive messages from various devices that are directed to the network and to forward those messages to the network, if appropriate. A gateway generally has a static address, such as a static Internet Protocol (IP) address. In order to access the gateway and, in turn, the network, a device, such as a computer, a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or the like, may query a domain name server (DNS) for the address of the gateway. The DNS may provide the device with the address of the gateway and the device may thereafter communicate with the gateway and, in turn, with the network via the address, such as an IP address, supplied by the DNS.
Since the address of the gateway is static, hackers or other individuals or devices that should not have access to the network may determine the address of the gateway. Once the address of the gateway has been determined, a hacker or other individual or device that should not have access to the network may communicate with the network via messages properly addressed to the gateway. As such, hackers or other individuals or devices that should not have access to the network may access the network and may, for example, access data or other information stored within the network, thereby compromising the security of the network.